his greatest treasure
by Gabrielly790
Summary: we all know what happened to hiccup during the ep 8 dragons riders of berk but WHAT happened to Stoick for all it what he felt when he learned that his son might is at risk of life? 'Excuse misspellings naosou good with English


Author's note: hello guys I was thinking all know what Hiccup thought during episode 8 rides of Berk but what happened in the Stoic head during all this story is a one / short that will so please enjoy and sorry misspellings'm not good with English 0

He felt guilty he felt terrible his son had gone to risk his life behind a useless treasure and he did not know how it had gotten there first

Yesterday everything was going so well it is his son were so excited to paint and portrait of father and son together then spent the day together just playing out the same conversation were not a long time everything was pretty much perfect in the morning were ready to go see portrait as had been 2

Of course, the Stoic view had been perfect in that he did not know why his son had said such words. "More is not me." but he was right now looking back really the boy in that picture did not look his son intelligent, kind, smart, and many other things that he could not even think or say at the moment after jolt showed the picture he was to greet all the villagers who were you congratulating later he was starting to miss but when Hiccup was ask Gobber had not seen he noticed his friend seemed apprehensive and worried looked like he was looking for something 3

flashback. on 4

"Gobber saw Hiccup've looked everywhere but I do not think any sign of him or the other children, and what you're looking for" 5

"Well ... er ... Stoick you remember when we went to look for treasure hemich and we ended up in the middle of a wild blizzard?" 6

"Yes I remember but that has to do with Hiccup and the other" 7

"Well it turns out that a few weeks ago I found an old map of this treasure" 8

"And you destroyed it right" 9

"Well ... er ... no I kept behind the hemich frame first and second and yesterday I got Hiccup and friends with this map in hand" 10

"And you took them right" 11

"I kept clear and in the pipeline ... but now that I was looking for, he disappeared and as you said Hiccup and others as well so it's possible they picked up and gone after the treasure" 12

"What !!! you found the map and not destroy what I was thinking" 12

"I just thought we could try to find this new treasure" 13

"GOBBER" 14

"We lost some fingers but" 15

"Walks Gobber have to find Hiccup and the others before that keeps" 16

flashback off 17

Of course, after learning that Hiccup and his friends had done something like risking your life behind a treasure unimportant the first thing that came to his mind was confusion about by quena his son would do something and concern for not knowing where his son was was well and safe did not help when he learned the real reason why your child was behind this treasure first he did not understand what Gobber meant by "it seems that the soluçinho us overcome and looks that we are Vikings big and strong, "he did not understand the meaning of these words, but after it was explained to him" remember the picture "when these words were spoken all became clear Hiccup had gone to risk their lives for their cause though looking back really Stoic had been a little hard, "are you more improved and much stronger" as he might have said words so hard for her only child '' as it can '' it is clear that concern only increased when they were up to the glacier in the hope of children still are there more for their unhappiness were not 18

They spent almost there all afternoon looking for and every time we went somewhere and not found the concern is the Stoic guilty only increase bad the worst was not spending the whole afternoon looking for and not finding them worse for the heart of Stoic was when after searching almost everywhere they saw a small forest "and was the only place for those areas that do not yet try" Gobber said seriously as they began to fly over the forest found something that starts eased and the heart of Stoic found teenagers surrounded the front there is a lot of stones for some reason trying to dig or something as they approached the first thing they heard was the girl horfesson say, "continues agent has to find them" find them? "Find out who" Stoick said first but when her eyes did a search for the site the only thing your eyes have found was a boy and his fury at night when really processed what was happening to the only thing he could say the moment was " son "that first he could not believe all the others were there but your child does not, your poor boy where he was? 19

"what happened?" It was the only thing Stoic could ask and say when your mind back to the present "the cave collapsed and Hiccup and toothless could not get out they are stuck" after hearing these words the only thing he thought was he had to find his son he I could not believe that his son was in danger of life again because of "what they are hoping to continue" was the only thing he said before by leaving your dragon companion and also go dig the mountain behind their precise son as time dragged on and they dug and nothing they were not finding anything! the Stoic concern only grew more and more he could not imagine that the last thing he said to her only son was that he did not like it the way it was how can it he was angry with himself but he could not think about it now does not help he now had to focus on finding his son "continue is my son who is there," he ordered everyone who was also digging when a crash took him out of his thoughts he turned in time to see the trees falling seemed the forest was falling apart "what's going on," he said with a huge concern that increased every minute he ran to where now had formed a thick cloud of dust 20

But when the dust settled and revealed a figure of estantaneo married an immense relief in the heart of Stoic 21

When the cloud of dust down and revealed the figure of his son his precious and dear boy Stoick did not know what he was feeling he did not know it was a mixture of relief, joy, concern and gratitude to the gods his son was alive right in front, "son" was the only thing he gave before going running to her son and surrounds him and raises him in his arms the only thing he wanted now was to hold his little son in his arms and not let more Stoick swears he just let his son that it complained that it was getting out of breath when he finally put his son on the floor all came running certainly wondering if he had found the treasure and what it was when his son unrolled the scroll and found a similar painting with which it is in the great hall but what changes is the hemich drawing he said was thin was not muscular like painting the first Stoic hall did not understand but then understood the meaning of this treasure 22

A child is a treasure is not anything better than love it and accept it as it is no matter what others say about it speak evil or abuse is at these times that a parent has to act to make your divine role protects it intervene in their favor because a child is the greatest and best of all the treasures and Stoic his little son was his greatest and only treasure "I did not want to feel the need to do something," and he was sincere He never wanted his son felt the need to do something as risky because of poor response he received from his little treasure was extremely surprising, "I know but I had to do for myself" by himself? only after he was understand Hiccup needed this adventure to find out who he was was not a bad thing rather was something that he should be proud to be proud of who he was than he was he was a very intelligent and kind Hiccup and the best to him after he caught every word he said nothing just pulled his son into a hug and relaxed when he felt the small arms of her son around her neck as he wanted this moment to last forever but like everything good little hard and they had to go back to Berk had some things Stoick wanted to figure out how to get that misleading painting of the great hall and ask jolt to paint another 23

And that he did so back to Berk he's your son were to jolt and Stoic asked him to paint another picture but this time he wanted a to show his son how he was a very proud Hiccup himself and his smart son , intelligent, kind and above all your child your best gift I ever got in life and his greatest treasure and he would find a way to your tesourinho not put yourself at risk because of ever since his son was no doubt his greatest treasure 24

Author's note: this is personal hope you like it I just love a father and son fic involving Stoick and Hiccup on or criticize if you want and follow me too if you want to clear the next review please favoritem and sorry misspellings'm not very good with Portuguese English is more my thing ok until the next

BYE


End file.
